Soulmates
by MiiMii.G03Z.RaWr
Summary: High School life is difficult. You never know who's with you and who's against you. When she saw him for the first time, it wasn't special..but now her life's been turned upside down by this captivating guy who she can't get out of her mind.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I guess you can say it all started 3 years ago. It wasn't anything special the first time we met. You know, in most stories there's always the protagonists who at first glance are ready to declare their love for each other and it's pretty much love at first sight. In this case neither of us knew what would happen, neither of us knew how it would end.

That new beginning marked a new stage in my life, and so far the most important.

I didn't know the first time I met him, how much an impact it would have on my life. I also didn't know how much his existence would make me happy, and how much it would make me want to die.

When you think about life, you think about your future and things that mainly concern you and those close enough to add into the picture. When I met him, that didn't happen, he was just another regular guy, in another regular day at school.

My name is Bella Swan, I'm 17. A senior attending the most unimportant school in California. I live a regular life, have regular friends, well regular by our standards.

His name is Edward Cullen, 17 years old. Star player of the football team. His life was anything but regular..

And then our lives would meet..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: the beginning.

_Freshman Year: 10_

It was the day before winter break, my freshman year, we were all in my history teacher's room because well, honestly there wasn't anything better to do since it's high school, first semester finals were over and the students as well as the teachers were just aching to leave for the very awaited month vacations. When we were in that room I could feel his eyes on me, and honestly it felt good to be noticed for once, specially when I'm usually one to mostly blend into the crowd. His eyes I believe, are his most captivating aspect.

For that month of the break he didn't cross my mind past the first week. For that week it was just glimpses of those green eyes and the intensity of his stare but nothing that would qualify as overly important. I pushed all those thoughts out and focused on life, it was winter break, it was cold- the perfect weather- I watched movies- I mean who doesn't love watching the perfect classics for the winter right? The Notebook, Wuthering Heights, Titanic. The kind of movies that for me at least, reminded me of how alone I was, and yet gave me hope for that perfect romance. I did some homework as well and everything close to that. It was perfect and I enjoyed that to the best. But of course all that had to end and I had to come back to reality.

The next time I saw him was when we came back from winter break and I started hanging out with my best friend, Alice, at a new table they decided to name their own and adopt it as their hangout spot. When he walked up to us, I could remember it like it was yesterday- he was wearing a purple hoodie- that purple hoodie that looked so comfortable, warm and inviting all the time. And plus purple is my favorite color. Our eyes met yet we never talked. I guess you could say it mostly happened like this with us. Our eyes could convey much more than words could. It's not a connection I've had with many people. It takes a long time for people to get comfortable enough to be able to basically read their mind just by seeing their eyes yet it came as second nature to us.

For most of my freshman year it went this way, we would never talk yet we were aware of each other's presence. I think I was aware of his presence more than my own. A shift of his position would make me want to move. As said in John Donne's Poem Valediction: A forbidden Mourning- "Thy soul, the fixed foot, makes no show to move, but doth, if th' other do." It was pretty much like that for us. We would casually share a word or two, a few smiles and a million looks that passed between us. I had no idea if they meant to him as much as they started to mean to me. My palms would start to sweat, my mind would go all over the place and the insecurities would always be floating around in my thoughts. My heart beat went faster and I had no control over all of this. I couldn't stop it.

Of course I started to realize that I was getting in deep with this guy, but I had just gotten over someone and it seemed really stupid for me to go into something else. Specially when I didn't even know if he liked me. He used to always follow this other girl, Lauren, she never seemed like a good match for him in my opinion. Maybe it was that or the fact that I was starting to like him so much I was just being selfish and honestly, stupid.

I know that right about now you're thinking "ugh what a pathetic loser, she'll be like all the other girls who are head over heels for a guy" well…it might be true yet it might not. If there is a thing you should know about me is that I believe that no woman ever needs a man to make her happy, she can be just fine without one and sometimes is even better off. I guess you can categorize me as a femenist but I'd like to make the distinction that I know that women have flaws as well but we also have our rights and feelings just like men do. Women and Men are completely equal. Now getting that out of the way, yes, I was a love sick girl. I would go into chemistry which was my 5th period, the class right after lunch and come in having all the emotions of the spectrum.

I was really childish and had it bad back then. I would come in one day smiling like crazy because we talked and something remarkable had happened. The next day I would come in close to crying because some girl made a move on him and I'd be letting my insecurities get the best of me. My friends were always there listening to my every story and maybe even getting sick of it, although they never mentioned it. I know I sure as heck was getting sick of all these emotions myself.

Another thing about myself that I would always preach to other girls was the fact that I'm a strong believer that a woman should always be herself, look however she wants to and just never care about what other people think. Yet in that situation I was being such a hypocrite. I would always try to look good and even put some makeup on so that maybe he'd look twice and notice. Or on the far extent maybe said something. I would always just get the regular looks though. Nothing more. Nothing less. I was content with that for a while..What a while it was. The remaining time of my freshman year, and my sophomore year.

By the end of my junior year I was starting to come back to my senses and realize that nothing was ever going to happen. The situation with him was too…complicated. Too…imaginary and I decided to forget him. Or at least make an honest attempt at getting him out of my mind.

Next thing I know when I'm starting to focus on everything else except for him in order to get him out of my stubborn head where he wouldn't get out of- he asks to play cards in a group. This was a particular occasion by the way. Last few weeks of school so I wasn't busy at all, in fact it was during Testing times and there was nothing to do - no homework because teachers wanted us to focus on getting our scores up.

We were going to play in a group right? HA! It was going to be him, his friend who he was really close to, Jasper, and two of our mutual friends as well. Well when one of our mutual friends, Jessica wanted to sit he offered his lap but the weird part is that after he offered it, he looked straight at me as if judging my reaction….I was pissed to say the least. Yet a part of me was also kind of happy that he liked someone else. It would make it so much easier for me to get over him. If it didn't hurt so much then at that moment I would've smiled. The only thing I felt at that moment was the horrible wrenching in my heart and the feeling of a migraine coming on. Like always though, and believe me I'm an expert at this- I kept a smile on my face and focused on this game of poker I couldn't give two shananigans about. In the end I won, no idea how but I did. I didn't even know how to play at first.

This is how it would stay. And for a while I was content trying to get over him inch by inch, little by little. It was working out and by the end of the year I was more or less through with it. There was a lingering part of me that refused to let go but that part was insignificant compared to how much of my heart was devoted to him before. Then summer came along…..


End file.
